


Inheritance

by FandomArmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomArmy/pseuds/FandomArmy
Summary: On his fourteenth birthday, Harry receives two surprises. The first, an inheritance that changes his physical being. The other, a letter from someone he lost long ago. Both will change his outlook on the war and his part in it. Harry may not know who he can trust and who is betraying him, but the one thing he does know is that he is done being ignorant of what is happening around him. Harry is ready to take his own future into his hands but is he too late?





	1. Prologue

**11:50.** Ten minutes until my birthday, ten minutes until I’m fourteen. I look away from the small, cracked clock sitting on the dresser in my room. Well, not really mine, more like Dudley’s second bedroom which the Dursley’s ‘oh so graciously’ allow me to use during the summer. I look back at the clock.

 **11:52.** It’s been five days since the Dursley’s have fed me anything more than a slice of bread. I tried telling Dumbledore about their treatment, but I can never get him to just let me stay at the Burrow. What good is a protection ward if I die at the place that is supposed to protect me?

 **11:55.** I’m supposed to go to the Burrow tomorrow. It’ll be nice to see Ron and Hermione again, even though they are hiding their relationship from me. It’s obvious in the letters they send me, yet neither one can man up and admit it. Oh well.

 **11:58.**  Ron and Hermione don’t want to believe the truth about the Dursley’s. I can’t blame them, no one wants to believe someone is capable of abuse. I’ve come to terms with it. It’s become a routine. Wake up at five, twenty minutes in the bathroom, windows, sweep, mop, cook. After serving breakfast is beating one. There’s always something Vernon doesn’t like about breakfast. Then it’s outside to tend the garden, mow the lawn, rake the clippings, sweep the sidewalk. Come in for a beating because I was sweaty, or smelly, or Vernon was just in the mood, who knows. Make dinner, then another beating. Vacuum, beating, bed, repeat. But tomorrow will be different. Maybe tomorrow I won’t constantly be in pain.

 **12:00.** The pain begins. 

* * *

 

The pain was excruciating. It felt like flames licked across my bare skin as my bones turned to dust. I opened my mouth to scream yet nothing came out, the pain stealing my breath. Loud cracks rang throughout the silent room, my bones breaking and repositioning.

After what felt like hours, the pain finally subsided. I couldn’t do anything but breathe for twenty minutes after. What the hell was that? I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears. I haven’t cried in years. It was beaten out of me. I glanced at the clock once more. **1:00.** I endured that pain for forty minutes.

A small flash appeared over the desk in my room, leaving behind a small, single envelope. Slowly, I got up and stepped over to the desk.

To Harry James Potter

On his fourteenth birthday

May he never have to read this

Who would send me a letter? And how did it get through the wards Dumbledore put on the house? I hesitate to open it. It could be a trap or have a curse placed on it.

The letter looked innocent enough, though you never know with magic. Yet something was urging me to pick it up, to read the letter inside. Cautiously, I grabbed the envelope and opened it. A single paper was tri-folded neatly inside, along with a small key. Using the moonlight filtering through the bars on my window, I took out the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then that means I am gone from this world. But don’t worry, my child, for even in death I am watching over you. As I write this, you are upstairs playing. It’s been one week since we went into hiding and so far, you seem to be doing well. Dumbledore has convinced your mother that Peter would be a better secret keeper than Sirius. I don’t know why, but I feel as if we made the wrong choice._

_There’s something I’ve kept secret from your mother, from Dumbledore. Many pureblood families have magical creature blood in them. The most common being veela blood that is so prevalent in families like the Malfoy’s. Yet lesser-known creature blood, high elf’s, runs through the Potter ancestry. Not many know about high elves, and that only increases their fear of them. My grandmother was a full-blooded high elf, and she was the nicest person I ever knew. When you were born, she was on her death bed, yet she had just enough energy left to bless you. As soon as I was able, I snuck you over to her house. Your mother does not know of her, nor will she ever I fear, if you’re reading this. A high elf blessing is one of the most powerful kinds of magic, and the matriarchs of a family will bless each and every baby that joins the family. That night, she gave you the greatest blessing she could, her magic._

_Just a few short hours ago, you would have experienced your first creature inheritance. For that, I am sorry. I’ve been told that the pain can be worse than the cruciatus curse if you are not prepared for it. Anyways, your great grandmother’s blessing has turned your blood into nearly a full high elf. I don’t exactly know what that means, other than you are to have a transformation on your fourteenth birthday, but maybe her journals will explain something. This key will open a vault at Gringotts that contains all the things she left for you. Read her journals, read everything you can get your hands on. Now that your mother and I are no longer around, knowledge will be your greatest asset._

_Dumbledore is coming over today. He doesn’t know about our bloodline, and right now, I’m glad that that is the case. I don’t know if I can trust him anymore. There’re some things that are coming to light. Some things in his past and present that I cannot ignore. I found the prophecy about your defeat of Voldemort, the prophecy that Dumbledore refuses to share with your mother and me. He wants to use you as a pawn. My son, you need to find the prophecy and gather as much information and knowledge as you can get. But I’ll get to more of that later._

_What’s important now is for you to know about your heritage. As a high elf, the trace no longer affects you. Use this knowledge wisely, the element of surprise is a powerful thing. Hide your true nature from all except those you are absolutely sure you can trust. Those you are sure won’t betray you, even for one second. And know that those you trust now may not be those you can trust in the future, and some you may not trust are those who you can rely on the most._

_I love you, my son,_

_James Potter_

          I stared at the letter. My father was beginning to lose trust in Dumbledore? Why? And what’s this about being a high elf? I remember studying about them in DADA, but for the life of me, I can’t remember anything about them. I looked towards the key resting in the envelope and back at the letter. I may not know who to trust, what’s going on, or what I’m going to do; but what I do know is, I’m done being in the dark on things that affect me. I’m done being a pawn in this war.


	2. Chapter 1

Now, how to get out of here. If I am to believe this letter, the trace no longer affects me. Well isn’t that convenient? Now if I only had my wand. I’ve never tried wandless magic.

“Woot?” Hedwig made a questioning noise at me as she bit at the padlock on her cage.

“I know, Hedwig. Let me see what I can do.” I grabbed the lock with both hands, squeezed my eye shut tight, and started murmuring alohomora under my breath. I concentrated intently on the lock in my hands, feeling the subtle scratches and indents on it, visualizing the gears and springs inside.

“Alohomora, alohomora, alohomora.” Sweat started beading on my forehead, my skin heating up with the magic I can feel building up inside me. The magic felt like waves, waxing and waning against the container that is my skin.

It felt like hours, the magic building up inside me, pushing against my hands. Finally. Finally. With a flash of bright light and a quiet pop, the lock finally burst open. I knelt down beside the dresser, panting for breath as exhaustion swept over me. I can’t stop now. **3:50**. Uncle Vernon wakes up at 5.

I turned towards the door, with the magic still swirling inside me, just under my skin, I was able to make quick work on the locks at my door. **4:10.**

The door quietly swings in and I silently thank Petunia’s obsessive distaste for noise. I crept over to the bathroom next to the stairs, Hedwig thankfully being quiet. I closed the door and turned on the lights. Looking up, I caught my first sight of myself since the transformation.

I could only stare, not believing my eyes. I hardly look like myself. My hair, normally a rat’s nest, never to be tamed, flowed in soft waves down to my lower back. My eyebrows thinned out and now have a soft, delicate arch to them. My eyes look rounder, with thick eyelashes. My lips are plumper like I bit them too much and now they are swelling. I turned my head and caught sight of another addition. My ears curved up into a delicate point. And with this new addition, my hearing seems to improve tenfold. I can hear the clock ticking away in the living room, the soft breathing of those still sleeping in this house, and a quiet rustle as someone shifts in their sleep. I look back at the mirror. Overall, my physic has gotten more feminine and my skin took on an almost unearthly glow, so pale that it looks translucent. My hips are wider and what was once straight lines became soft curves. Damn, I think I shrunk too. **4:30.**

Hurriedly, I grabbed Hedwig’s cage and snuck down the stairs. She seems to realize the need for silence and has thankfully not made a peep since we left the room. The room under the stair, my room for 11 years, had three locks on it. My magic swirled up inside me again, ready to be utilized. It became easier and easier each time to use it, simmering now just below my fingertips.

The lasts lock turned. **4:50.** Inside, my trunk laid there with a light coat of dust, undisturbed since it was put there at the end of May. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out into the hallway, careful to make sure it doesn’t bang on any wall. **4:55.** I open it up. My wand rests on the top. **4:56.** Grabbing my wand, I carefully close the trunk again. **4:58.** I head to the front door. Upstairs, I can hear Vernon’s alarm go off.

I run. I run until my lungs burn. I run until I can no longer see the house that was my prison for 14 years. I run until I can't run anymore. Soon, I come across the old playground in the neighborhood. A small puddle gave view to my changed appearance. They’re growing on me, but I need to hide, and my features stick out significantly. I point my wand at my head and murmur a soft glamour spell. My hair shortens, my ears soften to a rounded shape and my skin returns to a healthy enough shade if a bit on the pale side. That’ll be good enough, and luckily, I look nothing like my old self either. Now, to summon the Knight Bus.

* * *

 "Hello, Tom. May I please get a room until the beginning of September?" The barkeep looked up at me. At this time in the morning, there were only two other wizards on the first floor of the Leakey Cauldron.

"How old are you, kid? And where's your parents?" He continued to wipe down the bar top, effectively ignoring me. Good, he must not recognize me. This means that hopefully, I'll have a peaceful summer for once.

"Old enough." I placed down a small sack of galleons. More than enough for my length of stay. Tom stopped what he was doing and looked at the sack. Then looked at me. Then back at the sack.

"Follow me, sir." Tom grabbed the sack and led me up a set of stairs. After leading me down a few hallways, we stopped in front of room 287. "Don't hesitate if you need anything."

"Have a lovely day, Tom." I opened the door to the small room. It's very similar to the one from third year, except that this one faces Diagon Alley. I place my trunk down and open Hedwig's cage. She flies out to the perch placed on top of the dresser. Next, I open the trunk. I was so rushed getting out of number 4 that I didn't even change into actual clothes. I looked at the clothes packed into my trunk. Almost all of it is school clothes and those that are not... well, I'll need to go out and buy new clothes.

A tap on the window brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around to an owl holding a Gringotts' official letter. The owl gave me an unimpressed look and tapped on the window again.

"Hold on, hold on." I got up from where I was kneeling and headed over to the owl. Opening the large window, I quickly relieve the owl of its letter and it immediately flies off.

Harry James Potter

287 Leakey Cauldron

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I have received notification of your creature inheritance last night. Due to the nature of this inheritance, you are now considered an adult in the eyes of Wizard Law. As such, you are now eligible to receive the Potter Family Inheritance._

_My name is Axeringer and I have been the Potter Account Manager for three wizard generations. However, I encourage you to review the accounts and determine whether you are satisfied with my work. Another manager may be chosen at your discretion. Please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience to review the Potter Account and receive your family crest and vault keys._

_Axeringer,_

_Senior Account Manager_

Keys? I have more than one vault? And what's this about a family crest? Once again, I'm frustrated and angry at the lack of preparation I've received at Hogwarts. There needs to be a wizarding class, just like there is a Muggle Studies class. Do they expect me to just go through life, never figuring these things out? How do they expect muggle-borns and muggle raised wizards to be functioning citizens? Damnit Hogwarts, what knowledge have you been leaving out?

"Woot?" I jerk back from the letter, becoming aware of my surroundings once more and the magic crackling in the air. The desk before me stopped shaking. I didn't even realize it started.

"I'm okay, Hedwig. I'm okay." I soothed down Hedwig's ruffled feathers, giving her a treat and setting down the letter. "I'm sorry I scared you, Hedwig."

"Woot." She nips at my fingers gently before settling down for a nap.

"Yeah, I get ya, Hedwig. I'm exhausted too. But right now I have too much to do." I pick up the letter and look at it once more. "I've got some stuff to do, Hedwig. Be good for me, okay?" I grab my plain black robe and pocket the letter, closing the door firmly behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley looks very different so early in the morning. The sun just barely peaks over the tall buildings, washing the street in a soft glow. Only a few people were milling about, slowly shifting from one store to the next. There was a peaceful quietness settled over the street, something never seen once the majority of Wizarding Britain wakes up.

I take my time walking towards Gringotts, enjoying the pleasantly cool air and the peaceful anonymity the glamour gives me. The few wizards I pass pay me no mind. I'll need to make the most of these few months of freedom.

Gringotts' lobby looks just as it did first year. I quickly made my way up to the head goblin. "Excuse me, sir." The goblin stops his writing, peering down at me over top his glasses. "I-I'm here to meet with Axeringer." I hand him the letter I received. It's hard not to be intimidated by him, but I'm pretty sure that's his goal. "Do you know if he's busy?"

"Axeringer is free to meet with you." He rings the bell off to the side before handing me back the letter and then continues to ignore me as if I was never there. A younger goblin makes his way over to us. "Please take Mr. Potter to see Axeringer." He commands, not once looking up from the book he was writing in.

I follow the goblin down a long hall off to the side from the lobby. After a few minutes, we reach Axeringer's office. The goblin knocks on the door.

"Enter." He opened the door before leaving me standing in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Please, come in. And close the door behind you." I follow his instructions and take the seat in front of him. The office was rather bare. He had a desk with a few chairs around it, a small bookcase and a large painting of regal looking goblin hung behind his head.

"Let's get down to business, Mr. Potter." Axeringer pulls out a few folders from the drawer on his right and places them on his desk. "You've recently come into a creature inheritance, yes?" I hesitantly nodded my head, concerned what he is going to do with this information. "Do not worry, Mr. Potter," he must have seen the worry on my face. "We goblins don't particularly care about wizard politics. We also have strict confidentiality agreements with our clients. Now, due to this inheritance, you are now legally an adult and are eligible to receive your house ring." He pulls out a small box from under his desk and hands it to me.

I open it up to see a beautiful ring. I can feel the protective magic surrounding it and feel almost hesitant to pick it up. On top of the ring, two lions stand in their hind legs, bracketing a large red ruby. The lions and band glint underneath the light, a shiny polished gold. This is my house ring. Is that similar to Victorian England? 

"Your parents' wills left everything to you. Unfortunately, due to certain meddlers, we were unable to locate you during your school breaks to set up an appointment and Hogwarts does not allow us to contact underage wizards unless it happened during the school year." I scowl, I've been in Diagon Alley plenty of times and much of last summer was spent at the Leakey Cauldron. Who's the meddler? Professor Dumbledore? Axeringer hands me two folders. "These are copies of your parents' wills for you to peruse at your leisure. As the new head of the Potter House, you have access to all the vaults under the Potter name. I suggest spending a full day going through all of them." Axeringer passes me a set of 8 keys. I can't help but feel angry. How much money do I have? And yet I lived in a cupboard and barely given enough to eat. How different could my life have been?

"Mr. Potter," I was brought back to the present by Axeringer calling my name. "I realize that you have been raised in the muggle world, correct?" at my nod he continued, "It might be a good idea for you to get a few books on Wizard customs. While you were underage, you were sheltered, at least partially, from the scrutiny of the other wizarding houses. But once they become aware of you becoming an adult, you would be expected to make an appearance at a lot more events."

* * *

I stepped outside to a much more crowded Diagon Alley and three bags of galleons on my person. Axeringer and I talked for another hour, going over the properties that I am not in control of and the businesses that my family had invested in. I could live off the money I have right now, not even taking into consideration the money that the investments bring in. It looks like I'm going to have a lot of homework to do over the summer break. 

The sun has finally made its way to hang overhead, above the shops and bearing down on the street below. The street is crowded with students of Hogwarts, so our letters much have come this morning. I started to make my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Might as well get all my shopping done at once.

"I don't know Ron; it just doesn't make sense." Quickly, stopped in place. Ron and Hermione were just around the corner. I turn to look at the shop window beside me, pretending to be interested in the jewelry on display. 

"He must have run away again; you know how fickle he is. Dumbledore will find him eventually. Besides, now we have more time to ourselves. I wasn't relishing having to hind our relationship just to protect his precious feelings." Ron gave a small chuckle.

"I supposed you're right. He can take care of himself. He is the "chosen one" after all. More freedom for us." I quickly walked away as they dissolved into sounds of making out.

So apparently, neither one of them particularly wanted to see me this summer. Well, alright then, guess that's two more people on the list of those I can no longer trust. That list is getting frighteningly long. Is there anyone I can trust?

* * *

I headed into Flourish and Blotts first. The shop was, as always, packed with people and shelves filled with books. It wasn't difficult at all to collect my books for the next year before I moved onto the rest of the aisles. I picked up books on beginning arithmancy and ancient ruins. Although I may not trust either of them anymore, Hermione had the right idea about classes. Divination is only good if you actually had "the gift." I also picked up books to teach me how to live my new life, such as  _Pureblood Traditions for Muggleborns_ and  _Wizard Traditions: Fact and Fiction._ If Hogwarts wasn't gonna teach me what I need to know, then I damn well will figure it out on my own. I head towards the register, ready to move onto my next task when I catch sight of an extremely interesting book. It's bound in dark leather, with glittering gold font adorning the cover.  _Creature Inheritance: Dark is Not Always Evil._ I pick up the book, it's heavy with thick, cream paper. Reverently, I grab it and place it on top of my pile before placing it all on the counter. The man behind the counter gives a funny look at the book but thankfully says nothing as I hand over the galleons and head out of the shop.

"Okay, what else do I need to get today?" I mumbled to myself as I fumble to pull out my list from my pocket. Someone knocks into me and I stumble as all my books fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" I look up to see Ron Weasley walk into the shop with his mother, Ginny, and Hermione. Well, that actually hurt more than I thought it would. I knew Ron was a prick, but I didn't know it was this bad. 

"Hey, you okay mate?" I look up and come face to face with Fred and George.

"Sorry-"

"About-"

"Our brother." The finished together before helping me up and handing me back my books.

"Thanks." I headed off down the road, happy that at least two of the Weasley's aren't full of themselves.

* * *

 Twilfitt and Tatting's was exactly as I expected it. The storefront stood out from the surrounding buildings with its glistening black marble siding and large windows displaying luxurious clothing. Inside, the store was well lit by the three chandeliers throughout the main room. Along the back wall were several doors, the other two walls were absolutely covered in fabrics of all shades and materials.

"May I help you?" An elderly wizard spoke out.

"Yes. I am in need of a full wardrobe." I walked up to the counter the man was standing behind.

The man looked me up and down. "You'll need to drop the glamours so that I can get an accurate measurement and select the right fabrics for you. Follow me." Ignoring my shocked face, the wizard led me over to one of the doors in the back. "Fear not, all consultations are kept in strict confidentiality."

Several hours later, I left the shop with a receipt and an appointment to return in two weeks time.

* * *

Somewhere in Wiltshire, Draco Malfoy was just sitting down for lunch with his parents. "Father, mother, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Draco looked at them both nervously. Growing up, he was always taught about his heritage and the inheritances he was going to gain once he reached of age. Yet beyond that, he was always taught the responsibilities and expectations that were expected of him as a Malfoy. He was never told what to do when they don't coincide.

"Did you finally get your first dream! Tell us all about her! What family is she from? We must host her family over soon." Narcissa immediately caught on to what Draco wanted to talk about.

"Mother..." Draco sounded in pain. He did not want to tell her that she would never be a grandparent, not when his mate is a man.

"Your mate is a male, aren't they, son," Lucius spoke up calmly.

"Yes, My deepest apologies, father."

"Draco, let me tell you something. You are a veela. As a veela, you have no control over your mate, just as no one has any control over the gender of those they love. You are my son and you will always be my son."

"Besides, Draco," Narcissa spoke up again," an adoption is always an option."

Draco looked at both his parents, love and acceptance shining through their eyes. "Thank you." Draco got up and hugged both of them.

"Now that's over, what is his name?"


End file.
